Operación primera vez
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: ¿Podrán Ranma y Akane consumar su relación de una santa vez? El pobre chico lo dudaba mucho y por eso tuvo que idear un plan maestro, un plan a prueba de tontos llamado "Operación primera vez". A ver si funciona...


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Traigo un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió una tarde lluviosa, las musas vinieron a verme y tras ponerme a escribir salió esto y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Operación primera vez**

Ranma se frotaba las manos nervioso mientras observaba a su silenciosa prometida escrutarle con la mirada. Le acababa de hacer una petición bastante comprometida pero que llevaba tiempo deseando hacerle.

Llevaban seis meses de novios formales y el pobre chico estaba que se tiraba de los pelos cada vez que Akane le dejaba a medias de acalorados besos y caricias pero claro, él no era un bruto insensible, el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y por eso no pensaba intentar nada más hasta tener su aprobación, pero por la cara que la chica tenía, mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

Su sudor recorrió su frente y comenzó a hiperventilar. Había metido la pata, seguro que Akane le pegaría una paliza brutal por pervertido. Calculó mentalmente cuanto tiempo dispondría para reaccionar y echar a correr antes de que su marimacho le estampara un mazazo ganado a pulso por osado, más sus planes de huir se vieron truncados cuando la chica abrió sus labios y soltó una simple frase que le supo a gloria.

\- Vale, creo que estoy preparada y también quiero dar ese paso contigo.

Ranma escuchó cantos celestiales ante las palabras de su prometida y desde ese momento comenzó lo que el catalogó como "_Operación primera vez_".

Los siguientes días se la pasaron planeando como y donde darían ese paso tan importante para ambos pero siempre encontraban algún problema.

\- Que te parece si me cuelo en tu habitación – propuso Ranma una tarde en el dojo.

La muchacha dudo levemente – No es buena idea – Ranma sintió su ilusión desinflarse – además quiero que la primera vez que lo hagamos sea tranquilos no con miedo a que nos escuchen y nos encuentren.

El chico suspiró derrotado, Akane tenía razón. Con la suerte que tenían y la familia de entrometidos que les rodeaba no le habría quitado ni la camisa y ya estarían todos animándole tras la puerta a cumplir como "todo un hombre".

La siguiente propuesta la hizo Akane, ese día la familia saldría a unos baños termales y como no, ellos no estaban invitados. La pareja vio carta blanca y se pasaron el día planeando como sería.

Es pan comido – pensó Ranma – Pasamos un día normal, despedimos a la familia, subimos a su cuarto, un par de besos y luego ¡pam! Consumación.

No había ninguna grieta en ese plan, en sus cabezas sonaba perfecto y el saber que esa tarde podrían dar rienda suelta a su pasión les tenía extremadamente ansiosos a ambos.

\- Bueno chicos – habló Kasumi antes de salir por la puerta – portaos bien y no peleéis. Os he dejado la cena en el microondas.

\- Sí Kasumi – contestó Akane – no te preocupes estaremos bien.

\- Hijo, pórtate como un hombre con Akane – dijo Genma alentando a su hijo quien se sonrojó furiosamente – y no la hagas enfadar.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gruñó Ranma empujando a los patriarcas hacia la salida – largaos ya.

\- Que impaciencia cuñadito – dijo Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿es que tenéis algún plan romántico y por eso nos quieres echar tan rápido?

\- Déjate de idioteces Nabiki – esta vez fue el turno de Akane de empujar a su hermana mayor fuera – Bastante molesto es que os larguéis a los baños termales y nos dejéis aquí cuidando la casa.

\- Bueno sois artistas marciales ¿Quién mejor que vosotros para cuidar la casa? – preguntó Kasumi con una amable sonrisa.

Una vez estaban todos en la calle Nabiki se giró de nuevo con una maliciosa sonrisa – recordad que la protección es importante, eso de que la primera vez no te quedas embarazada es solo un mito – la joven pareja sintió las mejillas arder.

Akane frunció el ceño al observar a su hermana carcajearse por lo que cerró la puerta con furia mientras decía – ¡Adiós!

Una vez solos los prometidos soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio para luego observarse en silencio. Ranma sintió sus mejillas calientes y que las manos le picaban. Tener a su chica ahí frente a él con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo adorable…. ¡era demasiado para el!

La tomo de la cintura con fuerza para darle un beso que descolocó a la muchacha pero que al segundo fue correspondido de igual forma. Sabían lo que iba a pasar, no eran tontos y vaya si tenían ganas, muchísimas sobretodo el quien empezó a tironear de la camiseta de Akane hacia abajo con ansias provocando la risa de la jovencita.

Ranma la tomó en sus brazos mientras se besaban con ardor, dispuesto a subir esos malditos escalones y encerrarse el resto del día en la habitación de su prometida. Dio un par de pasos torpes, sus corazones estaban acelerados, sus piernas y manos temblorosas y sus ganas a todo lo que el cuerpo les daba.

Iban a hacerlo, nada podía salir mal esta vez ¿o sí?

\- ¡Nihao Ranma! – Gritó la cantarina voz de Shampoo mientras destrozaba la pared de la casa y se lanzaba a los brazos del chico restregándose contra el – Shampoo traerte panes al vapor.

Cabe decir que ese día no hubo más besos, ni consumación ni nada. Solo un Ranma dolorido por el tremendo golpe que una Akane loca de celos le había proporcionado.

\- Con lo bien que iba todo – se quejó Ranma en la oscuridad del salón.

La siguiente oportunidad se dio un par de semanas después. Akane le había perdonado y volvían a buscar un momento para llevar a cabo su primera vez y esta se presentó una tarde en la que la familia no estaba en casa. Desde que se enteraron que esa tarde estarían solo planearon perfectamente el proceder para evitarse de nuevo visitas indeseadas.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Akane enredados en un nudo de besos y caricias y ropa a medio poner. La muchacha estaba bajo suyo con la camisa fuera y la falda vaquera echar un barullo de tela en sus caderas.

Ranma al igual que ella estaba con el torso a descubierto y el pantalón abierto dejando que Akane apreciara mejor cuanto deseaba ese momento. Akane era adorada a besos por su prometido que jadeaba ante las sensaciones que las manos de su marimacho le proporcionaban.

Akane metió la mano por el pantalón de su prometido bajándolo más y dejando entrever su ropa interior apretando ese trasero que aunque lo negara, siempre le gusto.

Ranma jadeó más fuerte mientras dejaba un fogoso beso en el blanco cuello de su prometida. Sonrió orgulloso al ver como empezaba a enrojecerse la zona besada y aunque le costara un buen golpe, ese beso dejaría claro al resto de babosos que la perseguían que ella estaba comprometida. Un gemido más alto de lo normal de su chica le encendió haciendo que llevara apresurado sus manos al broche del sujetador de Akane deseoso de observarlos bien. Le temblaba el cuerpo de anticipación, por fin tras planearlo tanto Akane sería suya y el de ella. Era perfecto.

Justo cuando sintió el broche ceder y la boca se le lleno de saliva el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose les alertó – Chicos ¡estoy en casa!

Akane y Ranma pegaron un bote y el pobre muchacho fue empujado por Akane con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo como un saco provocando un ruido tan fuerte que Kasumi se alertó.

\- ¿Akane estás bien? – preguntó mientras subía la escalera.

Akane quien se abrochaba el sujetador miró a su chico con gesto de pánico mientras este se colocaba bien los pantalones y se los ataba de nuevo. La pobre estaba paralizada por el susto por lo que no podía ni hablar.

\- ¿Akane? – preguntó de nuevo la hermana mayor.

Ranma que se estaba colocando la camisa a toda velocidad le lanzó un cojín a la cara para que reaccionara. Akane tras fruncir el ceño al fin reaccionó – ¡Estoy bien Kasumi! – se arregló la falda con rapidez mientras ponía cara de pánico al escuchar los pasos de su hermana tan cerca.

\- ¡Al armario! – le grito en un susurro apuntando el mueble. Ranma obediente se encerró en el armario en el momento justo en el que Akane se colocaba la camiseta y Kasumi abría la puerta.

-Akane, escuché un ruido ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí claro Kasumi – se apresuró a aclarar la muchacha – es que me estaba echando una siesta y me caí – la hermana mayor la miro con la ceja alzada, observando de reojo la cama prácticamente desecha de su hermana y el pelo desordenado.

\- Debías estar teniendo una pesadilla – fue la única respuesta que encontró al estado de su hermanita. Akane asintió rápidamente.

\- Sí, una horrible pesadilla. Peleaba contra un pulpo gigante y… le golpeaba fuerte pero me empujó y me caí, literalmente – explico Akane con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Un crujido del armario la puso tensa y más al ver como Kasumi se giraba para observar el mueble – ¡Kasumi! ¿Qué hay de cena?

La pobre muchacha pegó un brinco por el grito de su hermana menor – Haré _Katsudon_.

\- Perfecto, me encanta – Kasumi observó la marca en el cuello de su hermana menor y se sonrojó. En su cabeza todo empezaba a cobrar sentido: la cama desecha, el pelo despeinado, la marca, el nerviosismo de Akane, el crujido en el armario… ¡El armario! Seguro que Ranma estaba ahí.

Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a su hermana y cuñado por lo que se sintió un poquito mal por ellos – Bueno, creo que es hora de que me ponga a hacer la cena – Akane observó aliviada como su hermana mayor salía de la habitación pero para su sorpresa, Kasumi se giró con una tierna sonrisa y dijo – Hermanita, dile a Ranma que la próxima vez sea más gentil, no es adecuado que una señorita lleve esas marcas en el cuello.

Akane se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo llevándose la mano hacia el cuello a la vez que se escuchaba un golpe en el armario. Kasumi amplió su sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Mientras en la habitación Akane se apresuró a abrir el armario donde se encontró a Ranma paralizado.

\- Ranma – le llamó – ¿estás bien?

El chico salió del armario mirándola fijamente – ¿así que un pulpo te atacaba eh?

Akane sonrió dándole un juguetón golpe en el brazo – Mira como me has dejado el cuello – dijo señalando la marca que Ranma había dejado – eres un idiota ¿Cómo haces eso? Ahora todos sabrán lo que hacemos.

\- Akane no es para tanto – tomó entre sus manos una bufanda del armario y la colocó sobre el cuello de su prometida – ¿ves? Arreglado.

\- ¿Quieres que me muera de calor? ¡Estamos en Julio!

Ranma sonrió agarrando los bordes de la bufanda para acercar la cara de la muchacha y plantarle un sonoro beso. Cuando se separaron Akane se abrazó a el – Creo que lo que estábamos haciendo tendrá que esperar.

\- Lo sé – bufó Ranma – aunque gracias al susto no tengo que cargar con un problema en los pantalones. El escuchar a tu hermana entrar en casa me ha bajado todo lo que se tenía que bajar.

Akane soltó una carcajada. Al menos la que los había pillado había asido Kasumi que sin duda les guardaría el secreto, si llegara a ser sus padres o Nabiki mañana mismo estarían casados y aunque se amaban con locura todavía no estaban preparados.

Los días pasaban y no se presentaba ninguna oportunidad para estar juntos. Ranma desesperado les propuso irse juntos – Podemos ir a un hotel a las afueras.

\- Ranma, eso sería peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desesperado – nadie entraría.

\- Ranma, si nuestros padres saben que nos vamos a ir juntos a un hotel pensaran lo peor.

Ranma gimió frustrado, su chica tenía razón. Por mucho que deseara dar ese paso con ella estaba claro que alguien ahí arriba le odiaba, seguro que era su suegra que estaba cabreada porque quisiera hacer esas cosas con su hija sin estar casados.

\- Suegra por favor, sabes que soy un buen hombre – murmuró derrotado mirando al techo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Akane.

\- Nada – Ranma se frotó con estrés los ojos. Tampoco iba a obligar a su chica a hacer algo que no quisiera o la incomodara, solo le quedaba esperar como todo un hombre a que tuvieran otra oportunidad.

Akane vio la desesperación de él y le abrazó con cariño – pronto tendremos otra oportunidad.

Ranma la miró enamorado y le dio un beso. No importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar, cuantos planes le fallaran o si no lo hacía nunca con ella. El tenerla a su lado le hacía más feliz que cualquier consumación. Ella tenía razón, otra vez sería, en cuanto surgiera otra oportunidad volverían a planearlo bien para hacer ese momento especial, ya que su prometida no se merecía otra cosa.

Dos días más tarde, tras por fin consumar de manera sorprendente su relación, Ranma descubrió que esas cosas no se planean, que surgen cuando tienen que surgir y que son especiales por el simple hecho de ser con la persona que quieres.

Quien se lo iba a decir a el que tras planear su primera vez tanto esta iba a surgir en medio del dojo tras una pelea con su marimacho favorita y con la familia en casa. La vida era muy compleja, pero él no se iba a quejar ya que por fin Akane y el eran uno y esta vez de forma literal.


End file.
